wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
John Cena
| birth_place = West Newbury, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida, U.S. | billed = Classified West Newbury, Massachussetts | spouses = Elizabeth Huberdeau (m. 2009–2012) | partners = Nikki Bella (2012–present) | trainer = Ohio Valley Wrestling Ultimate Pro Wrestling James Harrison | debut = 1999 | retired = }} John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. (born April 23, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, rapper, actor, and reality television show host. He is signed to WWE, where he performs on the Raw brand. Cena started his professional wrestling career in 1999 with Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW) and won the UPW Heavyweight Championship the following year. Cena signed a developmental contract with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, later renamed to World Wrestling Entertainment, or simply WWE) in 2001, debuting on the WWE main roster in 2002. From a generic character in 2002, Cena morphed into a rapper for the time period of 2002–2004, which earned him fame within the audience on SmackDown! Cena later transitioned to his current character, which he describes as a "goody-two shoes Superman", before returning to his old rapper gimmick in 2017. However, Cena was labeled "the most polarizing professional wrestler ever" by industry commentator Jim Ross, as his character has many supporters and detractors. Cena was WWE's franchise player, and its public face, for much of the 2000s and 2010s. Industry veterans John Layfield, Paul Heyman, and Kurt Angle have called Cena the greatest WWE star of all time. Professional wrestling career 'Ultimate Pro Wrestling (1999–2001)' 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE' 'Early appearances and Ohio Valley Wrestling (2000–2002)' 'Doctor of Thuganomics (2002–2003)' 'Rise to Superstardom (2003–2004)' 'WWE Champion (2005–2007)' 'World Heavyweight Champion (2008–2010)' 'Feud with The Nexus (2010–2011)' 'Record-breaking WWE Champion (2011–2013)' 'World championship reigns and high-profile feuds (2013–2015)' 'United States Champion (2015–2016)' 'Return of Thuganomics (2017–present)' In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''FU'' (2003–2008) / Attitude Adjustment (2009–present) (Standing fireman's carry transitioned into a kneeling takeover, sometimes from an elevated position) – 2003–present **''Killswitch/Protobomb/Protoplex (OVW/UPW) (Spin-out powerbomb) (WWE) – 1999–2003; used as a signature move thereafter **''STF/STFU (Stepover toehold facelock) – 2005–present *'Signature moves' **DDT **Diving leg drop bulldog **Dropkick **Emerald Flowsion **''Five Knuckle Shuffle'' (Running delayed fist drop, with theatrics, sometimes diving from the top rope) **Half nelson dropped into a neckbreaker **Hurricanrana **Lariat **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-back ***Fisherman ***Gutwrench ***Side belly-to-belly ***Vertical, sometimes while delaying **Running leaping shoulder block **Running one-handed bulldog **Sitout hip toss **Sitout powerbomb **Spinebuster – 2002–2005; used rarely thereafter **Springboard stunner – 2015–present **Sunset flip powerbomb– 2015–present **''Throwback'' (Running neck snap to a bent over opponent) – 2002–2011 **Tornado DDT, usually from the second rope *'Nicknames' **'"Big Match John"' **'"The Cenation Leader/The Leader of the Cenation"' **"The Chain Gang Soldier" **'"The Champ"' **'"The Doctor of Thuganomics"' **"The Face of WWE" **'"The Face That Runs the Place"' **"Fruity Pebbles" *'Managers' **Kenny Bolin *'Entrance themes' **"Slam Smack" by R. Hardy (FirstCom Production Music) (June 27, 2002 – November 21, 2002) **"Insert Bass Here" by DJ Case (FirstCom Production Music) (November 28, 2002 – February 13, 2003) **'"Basic Thuganomics"' by John Cena (March 27, 2003 – March 10, 2005; April 5, 2009; March 12, 2012, January 29, 2017 – present) **"The Time Is Now" by John Cena and Tha Trademarc (March 17, 2005 – January 24, 2017) **"We Are One" by 12 Stones (October 3, 2010 – November 21, 2010; used while a part of The Nexus) Championships and Accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rico Constantino *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Feud of the Year (2006) vs. Edge **Feud of the Year (2011) vs. CM Punk **Match of the Year (2007) vs. Shawn Michaels on April 23 **Match of the Year (2011) vs. CM Punk on July 17 **Match of the Year (2013) vs. Daniel Bryan on August 18 **Match of the Year (2015) vs. James Harrison and Seth Rollins on January 25 **Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2003) **Most Popular Wrestler of the Decade (2000–2009) **Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2005, 2007, 2012) **Wrestler of the Year (2006) **Ranked''' No. 1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 and 2007 *'''Ultimate Pro Wrestling **UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE' **WWE Championship (12 times) **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with James Harrison (1) and Shawn Michaels (1) **WWE United States Championship (4 times) **Money in the Bank (2012 – WWE Championship contract) **Royal Rumble (2013) **WWE Championship No. 1 Contender's Tournament (2003, 2005) **Slammy Awards (4 times) ***Game Changer of the Year (2011) – with The Rock ***Kiss of the Year (2012) – with AJ Lee ***Match of the Year (2014) – Team Cena vs. Team Authority at Survivor Series ***Superstar of the Year (2010) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2011) vs. CM Punk on July 17 **5 Star Match (2015) vs. James Harrison and Seth Rollins on January 25 **Best Box Office Draw (2007) **Best Gimmick (2003) **Best on Interviews (2007) **Feud of the Year (2011) vs. CM Punk **Match of the Year (2011) vs. CM Punk on July 17 **Most Charismatic (2006–2008, 2010) **Most Charismatic of the Decade (2000–2009) **Worst Feud of the Year (2012) vs. Kane **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2012) vs. John Laurinaitis on May 20 **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2014) vs. Bray Wyatt on May 4 **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2012)